1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and have a discharge voltage that is twice as high as conventional alkali batteries. Lithium rechargeable batteries accordingly have high energy densities.
Positive active materials of rechargeable lithium batteries include lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium, such as, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, and the like. Rechargeable lithium batteries include negative active materials, for example, various carbon-based materials, such as, artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon all of which may intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions.
The positive and negative electrodes of rechargeable lithium batteries may be unstable, depending on a charge state, at a temperature of 25° C. or more. The instability can result from the decomposition of an electrolyte salt, an organic solvent, and/or positive and negative active materials. This decomposition causes serious deterioration of battery stability and safety.
Therefore, it is difficult to satisfy consumers, who require a high-capacity battery having high levels of stability and safety.